


you might find me at the start where it ends for you

by shuunin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy AU, False Memories, Multi, fairy and human world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuunin/pseuds/shuunin
Summary: Kageyama wakes up in a field with a jumbled up memory. He remembers little things that have been integrated into his subconscious, but certain events in his life are beyond him. His partner, Hinata, takes notice the morning after and asks a question."What are you, Kageyama?"Silence."A fairy, Kageyama. You're a fairy."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 16





	you might find me at the start where it ends for you

**Author's Note:**

> idea came to me after reading wings by aprilynne pike

When Kageyama opens his eyes the scent of rain touches his nose in silent greeting. He feels grass sting the skin of his exposed back and outstretched arms. The orange and pink sky was lined with vibrant colored clouds, telling him that it was dusk, and he was laying on a field. Had he fallen asleep? He can’t recall. The wind is warm and moist with the remnants of a twilight drizzle, the rays of the retreating sun did not go unnoticed to his skin, and it almost felt as if his body was  _ drinking  _ the sunlight. He decides that it's not a bad feeling, and that maybe moving was a bad idea because he felt so comfortable just  _ laying  _ here.

“Finally you’re awake!” A voice draws his attention, it's fairly close, and the sound of feet stepping on grass grew louder. Even now, Kageyama could not will himself to sit up, let alone answer the voice that called out to him. He closes his eyes again, concentrating on the rays of sundown. The footsteps stop just beside his left temple, and then a shadow casts over his face, forcing him to open his eyes.

It was like looking into the sunrise on a summer day. A sunny smile to match, oak eyes twinkling like stars. His orange hair spiked up from his head in different directions, seeming almost impossible to tame, Thin lips over a delicately defined jaw line, it was as if the boy had been carefully sketched out and perfected. Looking at this boy’s face Kageyama suddenly feels a wave of memories flood his mind so fast his head throbs. His face contorted with pain and he holds his head, groaning.

“Wah! K-Kageyama?! Are you okay?!”

Kageyama waves his free hand in the direction of the voice, “You’re too loud.”

“Ah, sorry.”

This voice had a name, Kageyama had remembered it when he had first looked at the boy’s face. His name was Hinata. Hinata...What was his first name again? Shojo? No that wasn’t right... Kageyama glances at the boy again. Oh. It was Shoyo. Now he remembered, how could he forget?

“Helloooo?”

Kageyama blinks, focusing on Hinata’s face. He frowned “What?”

“Well you’ve been staring at me like I stole your sunlight or whatever.”

The ravenette squints at how ridiculous that remark was, “I wasn’t. Get away from me.” Kageyama sits up, and the ginger scoots back slightly to let him catch his breath. Surprisingly, nothing else but his head hurt, he had expected pain from his limbs or his abdomen. He wonders why he can't remember anything either. He looks at his hands, trailing his eyes down to the bare flesh of his chest. “Where’s my shirt?”

“By the river.” Hinata answered with a smile. He stood up and tilted his head forward, stepping over Kageyama’s legs and trotting forward until he was out of sight. It hit Kageyama that they were on top of a hill, considering he had lost sight of Hinata's retreating back fairly quickly.

Kageyama stood up, his leg muscles stiff as he bent his knees and walked along the direction Hinata had left to. His body felt like he hadn't moved it in years, he figured that maybe he had died for a while? He couldn’t really string valid thoughts together at the moment, so he stopped trying to think of multiple things all together and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

On the bottom of the hill he saw a river part the land, and Hinata was undressing himself inside the water. He looked up to see Kageyama walking slowly towards the foot of the river and waved, “Hurry up! We have to go back by nightfall!” Go back? Where? Kageyama couldn’t remember.

He turned back and saw the sun hiding behind the tall pines that led into a forest. With a sigh, he jogged down the rest of the way and got into the water by Hinata, who was humming as he washed his hair. Like Kageyama, Hinata had kept his pants on when he Kageyama noticed that when he looked down he could see the rocks at the bottom of the water. The liquid that surrounded them was so clear and refreshing. Kageyama sank deeper into it, enjoying the way it cooled down his heated skin.

“Tomorrow night is the Unity Ceremony." Hinata's honey strung voice beckoned him back into reality, "Are you ready to watch it?”

Kageyama shook his head, he didn’t have a clue about what Hinata was talking about.

“It’s when we say goodbye to spring and welcome summer, don’t tell me you forgot already?”

Was that it? A fuzzy memory came back to him slowly, but it was blurry and vague, at the tip of his tongue. He shook his head, Hinata quieted down, crestfallen. They bathed for a while longer before deciding to head back (Where, again?), picking up their shirts from the grass by the riverbank. They dressed themselves and walked back up the green slope, Hinata stopping them for a second to pick out a few purple daisies and a couple of white roses from the rose bush by the forest wall.

Beyond the other side of the hill, two wooden poles supported a huge orange painted sign that read the hand-written letters ‘KARASUNO’. Was this the place Hinata said they’d go back to, then?

“Welcome back, Hinata! Looks like Kageyama is finally awake.” A bubbly blonde bounced towards them with a smile as bright as Hinata’s. Kageyama remembered her as Yachi. She’s a small, petite girl wearing a pink dress that looks as though it were cut out of rose petals.

“Yeah, he’s been acting weird since he woke up. I picked a purple daisy for you, and Kiyoko too. Good luck on your performance tomorrow!”

At that last comment, Yachi’s smile visibly saddened. She embraced Hinata and patted his back lovingly. The air around them felt almost, apologetic. Kageyama couldn’t really tell. He was always bad at reading the atmosphere.

“Thank you Hinata, really. I’ll make sure to give these to Kiyoko.” Yachi nestled the lavender hued flowers to her chest.

“My, it’s about time you two got back.” A gentle male voice came from behind Yachi. A messy mop of silver hair emerged from behind the blonde. Kageyama felt his smile was kind and soft, not as bright as Hinata’s, but it still the same tranquil effect. A little like the moon when it was full.

“Sugawara!” Hinata jumped, hugging the other tightly. Sugawara laughed lightly, rubbing the boys back. When they let go, Sugawara turned to Kageyama, expression soft. “Welcome back home, Kageyama.”

Oh, Home. Yeah, it was the word that Kageyama was looking for when he first stepped into the family circle.

Two arms encircled around Sugawara’s waist and Kageyama greeted another male half-heartedly. He knew the leader, Daichi. His was a face the boy couldn’t really forget. “Good to see you back, Kageyama.” Daichi said wholeheartedly with a grin.

“Ah, I got this for you, Sugawara.” Hinata held out the pair of white roses he had picked out from the rosebush by the forest wall.

Sugawara lit up at the sight of the colorless roses and took them eagerly. “Oh, how sweet of you, Hinata. Truly, thank you.”

The rest of the time was the usual greeting, hugs exchanged. Empty greetings. Kageyama felt neutral to it all, keeping his eyes mostly on Hinata. When it was all over, Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and lead him to their ‘Home.’ apparently they lived together. Kageyama wasn’t completely surprised, nor was he against living with Hinata. It just felt natural to be with him, like if he was ever out of his sight, Kageyama would feel a little less whole.

There wasn’t much in their home. It was built out of wood that smelled faintly of Balsam firs. Although the house was small, it didn't feel too cramped, and the living space did in fact feel like 'home'. As soon as they walked in there was a small table in the middle of a red woven rug at the center of the room. Atop the table there sat a clear vase that looked something like thick frozen water, the fog like substance inside it moved sluggishly around, and inside were an assortment of all kinds of flowers. Kageyama took his time walking around, absorbing every inch of the small home. At the far end of the big living space was two separate rooms, one painfully unused. The other held beds on either side of its pale walls, accompanied by two windows beside each of the mattresses where the crimson curtains were drawn. The soft moonlight spilled into the room, sporadically dancing across the floor and atop the covers of the mattress.

Hinata claimed his bed, jumping into the covers and snuggling into the creamy sheets, and Kageyama shuffled to his on the opposite end, plopping onto the mattress but not really falling asleep. He’d had enough sleep to have woken up at dusk.

“Hinata.” Kageyama’s voice was clearly heard in the dim lit room.

“Hm?” Hinata hummed sleepily, sounding as if he was barely registering Kageyama’s words.

“How long have we been gone?”

“..I htrink it wsff aburft a dunff.” Hinata buried his face into the pillow, his voice muffled by the cotton.

“What?”

But Hinata was already asleep, snoring soundly. Kageyama looked over to him and saw one of his arms was dangling from the edge of the mattress. What awful sleeping habits. (Kageyama doesn’t hate them, really...)

Kageyama tucked his arms underneath his head and gazed up at the ceiling. For the second time, he felt completely alone. Another strange feeling came over him like the experience he had atop the hill when he first woke up, and he closed his eyes. He could feel the moonlight seep into his skin, he could smell the grass and the cold air of the night, he could taste the fog outside thick on his tongue.

He was suddenly hypersensitive to everything that happened around him, and though it was not exactly a feeling of discomfort, he couldn't bring himself to welcome it with ease. He nestled back and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come over him so he could escape the hoarding that came over his senses.

In the morning, it wasn't Hinata's groggy shuffling around his bed that woke Kageyama up. It wasn't the sweet smell of honey in boiling water that made him open his eyes. His skin had woken him up, crawling and numb, as if it held a mind of its own. The curtains that were open the night before were drawn shut, and by impulse Kageyama opened them and hooked them to the sides.

The sky held silvers of pink and orange hues, golden clouds strung over the dawn. The cold gust of morning air was chilly, the winds from the mountains up north had blown down towards the valley. From where he was standing, the mountains loomed over the valley, colorless from the top and a dark stone grey color at the bottom. The very tips of the mountains disappeared into the clouds.

Kageyama felt the small rays of sunlight seep into his skin, and the feeling was coming back to him, from his toes to the top of his head.

“You’re awake.” Came Hinata’s voice from the doorway. Kageyama turned, his face twisted into a mild glare.

“What is this? Why does my skin feel like this?” He started questioning, and Hinata looked surprised, flabbergasted by the sincerity in Kageyama’s words.

“What do you mean?”

“It feels weird, it tingles without sunlight.” Kageyama said, “It’s like, my skin is alive, or some shit. I don’t know, don’t you feel it too?”

Hinata made a face of puzzlement, his head tilted and his brows knit together in confusion. “A rash maybe? Does it hurt?”

Kageyama sighed, frustrated. “Never mind.”

“It might be the season.” Hinata offered, but he voiced it like a question.

“Season?”

“Stupid, did you forget already? Tonight is the Unity Ceremony.” Hinata shook his head “It’s Summer in two days.”

“Why the hell does that matter?”

It was Hinata’s turn to be frustrated. “Are you playing with me, Kageyama?”

“I’m asking you because I don’t know! Dumbass!”

“Come, sit and drink the Honey water, I made it for you anyway.” Hinata turned around and stalked towards the living room.

Kageyama followed him out to the living room, where a single plain orange mug sat on the coffee table, steam rising from the half-filled glass. Hinata sat on one of the couches and Kageyama took the opposite side.

“Drink.” Hinata pushed the mug towards Kageyama. He took it in his hands, gripping the handle tightly so he wouldn’t burn himself. He raised it to his lips and sipped on it, slow and in little gulps at a time. He felt refreshed and his energy was coming back to him.

“Now, tell me. Where are you right now?” Hinata sounded like some kind of mystery solver, his tone serious and his words deliberate.

“Um, home?”

“Okay, who are you, Kageyama?” Hinata asked next.

“I’m me. Kageyama Tobio, live with you, and, I have friends. I guess.”

Hinata shut his eyes and rubbed them, he drew a heavy breath and proceeded to look Kageyama straight in the eye. “Kageyama.  _ What  _ are you?”

“I-” He paused, he didn’t know. There was a word, which floated in the deepest pits of his mind, sinking in but not feeling real as it became sour and tangible on his tongue. The possibility seemed as absurd as his own breathing. “I’m a...”

“A fairy, Kageyama. You’re a fairy.”

For some odd reason, coming from Hinata’s mouth, the word was indelibly locked into his mind. And by the look on his face, it was just as possible.


End file.
